Siblings
by VeilDissendium
Summary: Long lost siblings, old friends, new comrades, and a hope for a beautiful future is all Aasera wants. The only thing standing in the way are Locusts. Rated M, Violence, Language. Action/Horror/Survival
1. Siblings

**Author's Note: **I really don't have much to say other than the obvious. This is a FanFic, if anyone disagrees and has nothing but insensitive comments, then don't bother to read. This is supposed to be fun...only it doesn't become fun when people start acting arrogant, inconsiderate, and down right nasty. With that said, this is a Gears of War fic. Aasera is a figment of my imagination and is NOT an actual character in the GoW storyline. She is, in my story, Marcus Fenix's sister. Separated at birth, yadda friggin' yadda. All those elements of the story will be described later. Until then, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Epic Games, nor do I own Gears of War. This is ONLY a Fanfic. Strong Language used in this particular chapter.**

**Gears of War**

**Chapter One - Siblings**

"I don't want you going out there!" Marcus spat, watching with furious eyes as his sister loaded up her gear and snapped in the heavy body armor, "You should stay where it's safe!"

Cole didn't help the situation any as he sat back, his buff arms crossed over his even buffer chest, "Sorry, sweetie…but the Train has to agree with your brother on that."

"Will you guys leave her the fuck alone! She's a big girl, she can take it!" Baird drawled in a rough voice, snapping a wink to the dark-haired female that smiled at him with thanks.

Aasera turned on her thick booted heels and narrowed honey-brown eyes at Dominic Santiago, just waiting for him to put his two cents in. But thankfully, he remained quiet, even though you could see he agreed with Cole and her brother Marcus. "I'm doing this cause I can…why are you guys fretting? It's an easy in and out mission, right? I mean, how bad can it be?" Fenix muttered in a small, gentle tone as she slid the Lancer into place on her back, "Can you hand me those frags, Damon?"

Baird made a grunt, feeling the eyes of his squad as he tossed her the grenades. She was the only one allowed to call him by his first name other than Marcus, but even he didn't use it much. After hooking them to her belt, she tipped her head up, ebony locks falling over her gentle looking face.

Aasera looked absolutely nothing like her brother. Whilst Marcus appeared rough, rugged, scarred even…she had a smooth pale face, no signs of scars…she had no appearance of weather-beaten, or that she had even been apart of this war. But she had, all along. She was nothing like the others, nothing like Anya who just sat back and watched through the eyes of Jack, the helpful robot. No, Sera couldn't just stand by and watch what was happening to the planet, her planet…what she was named after.

Marcus Fenix grumbled and smacked his head roughly against the wall, "Yeah, we've heard that before…haven't we boys?" he said in a drawling tone, "In and out, nothing bad could possibly happen. Then BAM! We get stuck and lose members of our squadron."

The little sister rolled her honey-brown eyes and finished grabbing the last of her weapons, a Torque Bow and a Snub Pistol. "It's got to be quick. Beside, I'll be with my own squad. I'm not going in alone, you know." she spat, pulling her long black hair up into ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Fenix gestured for the others to leave, and one by one each walked past her and settled a large hand on her back…a farewell pat.

Finally, this left her and Marcus alone. The big brother stomped (not purposely) towards her and looked down, his gruff voice low and somehow softer than normal, "You better come back. And whoever these guys are…better watch your back. Got it?"

Sera rolled her eyes again, but nodded and leaned in to give her brother a large, meaningful hug, "I promise, I'll come back, okay? Now stop being so overprotective! It's bad for my image…" she sputtered lowly and laughed…turning her gaze up as there was a knock on the door. This was it…that was the signal. It was time to go. It was time to go down into the underground, it was time to see how much the Delta Squad had managed to take out. They thought everything was fine when the bomb had been detonated, but apparently…there were WAY more Locust tunnels then they expected. "Time…to go."

"Wait…I want to meet these squad members of yours."

This war, like all wars in the past and in the future was one of attrition. Yet the stakes were higher as the victor would be the remaining race alive to rule this mud ball called Sera. Humanity teetered on the brink of extinction, and it was up to the Gears to be their first and last line of defense before these homo sapiens ceased to be an extinct species. This worldwide battlefield engulfed this planet as humans and Locusts alike fought for superiority over the other. The actions of Marcus Fenix was NOT the turning point it was expected to be...but one that leveled the playing field. Whilst a major part of the enemy underground complexes were destroyed and a large part of it's population destroyed, the Queen was still alive and much more tunnels that still contained the foe. No, this war was far from over, but at least it was now on an even scale. It seemed for every battle COG had won, there was a loss and hopefully, humanity would achieve that decisive victory that it so desperately needed.

Yet while men and women donned on their battle armor and picked up their weapons to continue the fight there was hope. Humanity tended to be a tenacious race and while there is a will there is a way. The loses from one of COGs recent operations were being tallied as new replacements were being sent to fill in the shoes of the deceased. Sera's ( the Gear not the planet mind you) was one to receive a fresh batch of replacements. Her own squad would be accepting two fresh bodies fresh from Basic. Green, wet behind the ears and but eager to show their stuff.

Two of her subordinates were killed leaving that with her second in command and fellow trooper. Privates Nikolai Izograd and Jerome Bard stood at rigid attention as Sera Fenix entered the briefing room. Followed by her was her brother, a war hero of sorts, Marcus Fenix. The two "cherries" couldn't help but cast an awe struck look as this "celebrity" had just walked in. Anybody who was anybody knew who Marcus Fenix was. This WAS the man who played a KEY role in the war...and not to mention had been the one who KILLED General RAAM. Even so, perhaps they should fear his sister, for this one would make Marcus surely look bad. Just because she was sister to a now famed war hero didn't mean she hadn't earned her chops. Oh no, she definitely was one you respected 24/7 or else. Quickly, with rigid military discipline did they snap to attention and present arms.

"Ma'am! Private Nikolai Izograd reporting for duty!"

"Mam!, Private Jerome Bard reporting for duty!"

Both privates were almost stark contrasts of the other. Nikolai was slender and toned and almost engulfed in his combat armor, a light skinned man in his early thirties with blue gray eyes and golden brown hair. Bard was a massive brute, an ox that seemed to be almost busting out of his combat armor. Towering over Nikolai, he was dark skinned with his own black hair knotted into dreg locks that were pulled back and pinned to his skull. Each man carried the standard COG issued Lancer assault rifle and snub pistol with bolo grenade/smokes. As trained in Basic, the "cherries" remained still and rigid like statues...though one couldn't believe that Marcus Fenix was in their presence. Let alone...his very own sister was their new commanding officer.

The popularity her brother received made her chuckle, albeit a very low chuckle, but one nonetheless. Honey-brown eyes tipped up to see Marcus look at these men with skeptic eyes, his expression gaunt and uncertain.

"At ease, men." she said, trying so very hard to keep her face straight, despite the fact it was so damn hilarious. Then she remembered, she was a COG, a Gear, not some civilian that was careless and idiotic.

Clearing her throat, she returned her gaze to her new recruits and started out with the basics in a stern voice. "Simple enough. We go down, see how much damage was done…and see what we can do further in hopes to get this war over with. We want solace, we want peace, we want to live our lives without worrying where the next Emergence Hole will come from. But in order to do this, you must have your mind on the mission. Watch your back, watch your comrades back. If you don't…if there's no teamwork, you might as well take that pistol to your head right now."

Aasera wasn't trying to be harsh, yet…she wasn't trying to be nice, either. This was serious, as if things already weren't serious. Snapping a nod to Marcus, Sera Fenix gestured for the COGS to sit and pay attention to the projection screen that Jack provided.

"I'm sure they taught you specific classifications of Locusts, am I right? Or am I wrong?" the female expressed in question, rolling her eyes when her brother grunted.

"Yes, ma'am." they answered in unison.

With a stern nod, she continued, "11 classes of Locust, not including the Kryll. The only one that could tame the Kryll appeared to be General RAAM. And he's dead, thanks to Marcus here." There was a cheer, and Sera beamed at her brother even though he grunted and narrowed his gaze upon her in warning.

"Now! We have Drones. Watch for the Grenadiers with their Gnasher's, and…I can't stress this enough, their Frag grenades. They WILL tag you if you get too close! I've seen too many Gears go down because they rushed forward thinking they can throw them off. There's a REASON why Grenadiers storm in. They have practically no armor and they are relatively weak compared to all the other grubs. So sit back, keep in cover, and shoot from afar. If they charge, use the bayonet when they jump over barriers…and ONLY if they are reloading." she explained as she fingered her COG Tag.

"Jack, continue with the visuals. Anya…can you hear me?"

"Yes, Aasera." Anya said, via Jack and through everyone's radios.

"Take over…" Pulling Marcus aside towards the nearby shattered window.

It was still dark outside, but slight shimmers of light offered a little bit of relief. The Kyrll were out. She was lucky enough to get to headquarters while it was still dark. Dangerous, but a risk she was willing to take. Marcus, on the other hand, didn't like it.

"It was foolish, it was dangerous. What were you thinking?!" he snapped in his low, grumbling tone.

The Fenix sibling adverted her gaze to him and narrowed those honey-brown hues, biting down on her tongue in hopes that a rude comment wouldn't come out. Unfortunately, the Fenix family never had a problem expressing their thoughts via words, or actions for that matter. "Because you didn't do it? Oh, let's not forget you and the Delta Squad went into enemy territory KNOWING you might not come out alive! You still did it, though, didn't you? Why can't I? Because I'm a female?!"

"Because you're my sister. I already failed at saving our father. I don't want to fail you, too." Fenix expressed, for once his hardened features softening when he peered down at his sister.

Sera felt her heart go out to him. Marcus tried to save their father, Adam Fenix…but it was not meant to be. That didn't mean he had failed, though. He tried, he abandoned his post in hopes to rescue their brilliant father, and even spent four years in prison before Dom got him out.

"Just so you know…you didn't fail. You'll never fail me. But you need to trust me, okay? I've been in this war just as long as you have. I've been in and out through the Hollows plenty of times before you came into my life. I've killed more grubs than I can possibly remember. In fact, I lost count! So just…have some faith in me, okay? I'm flattered that you're playing the big brother role, and that you care…but I need you to trust me. And I need you to forget about me when you go out. Don't have me on your mind, or else…" she whispered, turning her sights on her new recruits to see them nervously shifting due to the sibling argument.

Coughing, she returned to them and popped her neck. "Hope you're ready, men. It'll take all day to get to our destination. Hopefully we'll have timed it just right to enter into the Hollows by night, so we won't have a run in with the Kyrll. Also, the Locust have been sending in their 'cannon fodder' aka Wretches, to distract us from them. Stay alert, and even though the screeching is annoying, it's essential to listen for. Alright…briefing's over. Make sure you're packed up and have ammo. We'll hit checkpoint one and fill up on ammo there, if we need to. Let's hope we don't need to. We'll leave at sun-up."


	2. Slight Change of Plans

**Author's Note: **_This doesn't look like much, but it showed up as being four pages long. Now, again, this is only a FanFic. If anyone has nothing but harsh remarks to say, make sure to let the door hit you in the ass on your way out. Really HARD, at that. This was done only for fun! Take my fun away, and I'll be a very unhappy person. :-P Now, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gears of War, wish I did...because then at least I could play Gears of War 2 instead of having to wait!! Lol. Anyhow, strong language again. We haven't gotten to the violence part, but it will be in the next chapter. I think. Haven't decided yet! Cackles I own Aasera, all of Sierra Squad, and any other made up characters!**

**Gears of War**

**Chapter Two - Slight Change of Plans**

As dusk began to settle, that didn't mean diddly shit for the members on the COG base. If anything, they were even on higher alert. The "Plate" as it was coined was perhaps the last true human bastion on the planet. There were numerous small outposts, but these were small in comparison, and unlike the Jacinto Plateau which couldn't be exploited by massive Corpsers, were vulnerable to their subterranean foe. The last remaining human sanctuary was a massive and extensive fortress. Constantly watched and patrolled, around the mighty bastion littered the hundred of thousands of Locusts that had tried to breach mighty scarred walls.

The Plate was going into "lockdown" as night began to make it's way across Sera. Another enemy was about to come up, but this one was both foe of both Human and Locust. The Kryll, bat like species that roamed about as soon as the sun retreated. They fed on anyone and anything that came pick a char across their path and thus practically all fighting was avoided when the sun disappeared. Base personnel were checking and re checking their stations, preparing to fully seal themselves within the buildings…checking and double checking to make sure every vent, window, door and pipe was sealed tight.

"All stations, t minus five minutes to lockdown. I repeat all stations, t minus five minutes to lockdown. All section chiefs report status ASAP." a male voice calmly spoke out of the PA system. Yellow klaxon lights came to life as to warn everyone of the impending lockdown. If anyone was left outside, there was no hope of rescue…they would be at the mercy of the kryll.

While in the briefing room, Sera's new "cherries" were being settled into their new unit. Nikolai and Jerome couldn't believe who they would be serving beneath and to think they would come face to face with a "celebrity" meant that as nervous as they were, each one was trying to look impressive before Marcus and his sister. At the order, they assumed the at ease position, hands clasped behind the small of their backs and their feet shoulder length apart. Their straight eyed gaze shifted as they set their eyes on their squad leader Sergeant Aesera Fenix. With sharp ears they listened to their briefing for this would be their first time in the field.

Cherries...you know why they called them that? War virgins. In the eyes of their more experienced and combat proven veterans...they were FNGs (Fucking New Guys) who needed to earn their keep…and respect from their fellow soldiers. Not that they needed to do something utterly stupid to show off their bravery and such...the graves were already full of heroes. This was no joke, this was war and the fate of their race rested in their hands. As they took their seat, they listened because not only where they trained to do so…but their lives depended on it.

Throughout the briefing, they remained silent as they digested this important information. Outside, there was a light rattling, like rain, buffeting their building...the kryll...out in full force...out for the hunt. Eventually the briefing would end and thus the whole charade of Marcus playing the protective brother over his highly capable sibling Sera. When the bickering finished, thankfully, the recruits showed no outward emotion or reaction of the two…and if they had any, held it reserve.

It seemed the mission planning for tomorrows operation was concluded until the moment someone spoke up as they entered the room. It wasn't Marcus that was for sure, nor none of green recruits but instead someone entirely different.

Dressed in a grim all black uniform and high collared great coat, his spit shined matching boots clicking against the hard steel floors did an officer of some sort enter the room. The man bore the silver pins of a Captain, but wore no other insignias...not even a nametag but bore on his right collar a mark of which department he worked for. A sinisterly handsome face regarded them all, hidden beneath the almost lightless shadow of his brimmed officer cap. Two hazel colored eyes regarded them all, he smiled, a scar running down his left cheek curling up like a side ways grin as he did.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I'm afraid I'm going to override your squad leaders order to dismiss. There is a critical situation," waving them all down as they all were about to snap to attention with a high ranking officer on deck. "One of the highest urgencies…oh, and at ease. No need for formalities here." The newcomer held that sinister grin as he clasped his leather gloved hands behind his back. " I'm Captain Harold Miller, S-2 Intelligence Department."

Squadron Leader Sergeant Aasera Fenix perked a brow to the newcomer, her arms automatically crossing over her chest much like Marcus did, when he halted her orders. The siblings eyes narrowed on the man, their natural stubbornness keeping them from saluting to anyone they didn't know. Normally it was Colonel Hoffman that made the orders around here, and more than likely…that's exactly where they came from. Still, Sera was very much a loner, didn't trust too many people other than her own squad. How can you trust someone that just waltzes in like that? Huffing roughly, the ebony-haired female damn near told her recruits to ignore his orders when the Colonel himself waltzed in.

"Don't even think about it, Fenix." he muttered in his stern voice.

The Fenix siblings pointed to themselves, and then to each other. Victor Hoffman grunted in return to that and muttered something about them being smart asses. The two grinned, and as Marcus prepared to leave, Victor stopped him. "This may or may not concern you too, Fenix. Get Delta in here so they can hear the briefing. Jack, prepare the visuals that Anya is downloading to you know."

Jack, aka Jack of All Trades, beeped in recognition of the voice, the AI unit preparing everything and standing by until other orders were given. "Sir…" Aasera started, but was cut off by Hoffman himself, "When everyone is in here, you'll find out. Otherwise, sit tight, Fenix. I swear, you're just like your brother." he grumbled.

Sera Fenix took pride in that, being the youngest (by a mere 15 minutes) twins, she idolized her brother even when he was sent to prison. Marcus returned a few minutes later with a sweaty Cole and Dominic, along with Baird grumbling tiredly behind them.

"And I was just showing Santiago here some smooooth moves for Thrashball." Cole said energetically, his gaze locking on the serious looking Colonel.

Baird rolled his shoulders into a shrug and sat down, idly playing around with a Geobot in hopes to repair it. Everyone but Marcus, Sera, Hoffman, and Miller took a seat. The briefing was obviously about to begin. She just wondered what the hell was so urgent that this man she had never met before was able to override her orders.

"I don't like this." Marcus muttered in his normal 'Eeyore-ish' tone, making his sister feel the same way he did, "Neither do I."

With everyone assembled, the briefing for this high priority op would begin. For these gears, these "grunts", it was awfully strange when a routine assignment gets overturned on a flip of a dime…especially when the Military Intelligence gets involved. This would be no walk in the park job, that was for sure and with the big brass of Colonel Hoffman as well as a senior representative from S-2, it meant things had gotten...interesting.

While both squads had assembled the briefing room, Colonel Hoffman and Captain Miller quickly gave their assistance instructions for the details of this high priority assignment. After moments of fumbling around, the screen in front of the assembled squad members came to life with the COG insignia filling the screen. The two senior officers stood to one side, where a wooden podium was and at a snap of leather gloved fingers did Captain Miller motion to two grim black uniformed men at the door locking them in.

Both black clad figures stood blocking the door entrance so that nobody could enter nor leave. It was apparent that this was DEFINATELY no ordinary mission, and while the experienced members of Delta quirked a simple brow, the cherries of Sera's own squad shifted uncomfortably...clearly unsure of this situation. Colonel Hoffman looked over to Captain Miller who simply nodded in return.

"Before I start, I'd like to congratulate you Sergeant Marcus Fenix on your efforts." Nodding sagely with an even tone.

Even though this by-the-book CO was "softening" up to this formerly disgraced Gear, he still held SOME reservations about this "traitor". Yet the man had proven himself as someone you could trust and maybe time will tell. Until then though, there was a mutual respect between them.

"You've brought the Locust on equal level with us. We suspect that with the damage done, we've cut a large portion of their population as well as destroy a vast part of their underground network. Unfortunately this doesn't mean we can bust out the champagne, at least we're all on even terms now. So don't pat yourselves on the back just yet." Victor Hoffman looked over at the assembled faces and paused for a moment. "I know what's all on your minds right now…so to answer the questions that are all probably in your head, I give the floor to Captain Miller."

With that, Colonel Hoffman stepped off to the side to let the black clad Miller take the place at the podium. "Soldiers, at 1443 today, we had sent a Charlie Squad down for a routine search and destroy mission. Unfortunately, the squad was cut off and destroyed before we could extract it. Now, the importance of mentioning this is the fact that Sergeant Makarov, like each and every squad leader...was carrying a laser designator for our Hammer of Dawn orbital satellite. When we managed to send a team to their transponder we didn't find the targeting laser. "

A pause to let this information digest. The looks on some of their faces were of shock for those who understood what that meant, their fears voiced by Captain Miller. "If you hadn't guessed, this provides a major security breach and threat not only to each COG base, but the Plate as well." With a curt nod, the assistant manipulated the screen. The COG insignia disappeared as a real time video feed played. "If the Locusts manage to either manipulate the Hammer or find a way of creating some sort of jammer to prevent the designators use…the tide may have just as well turned to them. If they learn how to use it, they can bring down the Hammer on OUR heads."

A full 3'D terrain map filled the screen. "Now, from the location of were Charlie Squad had made it's final stand in the city here, gesturing with his finger. "We've managed to locate an opening over here." pointing five blocks down in what was obviously a war terrorized town. "We believe that tunnel entrance is the one those slimy sons of bitches used and which carrying off with that device. We _need_ to recover that device or destroy it. What we need from you are both your squads, as well as India, Wolf and couple others to stage a diversion here." Pointing to the opposite end of town. "To draw out the Locusts from that tunnel. From there, a infiltration squad will be deployed to find, locate and retrieve/destroy the targeting laser. Any questions? "

The Fenix twins frowned, and frowned very deep at the new set of complications the Locust just _had_ to offer them. More than likely, the Locust Queen was a bit PMSin' after losing her star General to a bunch of humans. Aasera knew this wouldn't be the end of their onslaught. The Queen was angry, and in her anger she was going to deploy the meanest of all her drones, the surliest of all Theron Guards. She wanted victory. She wanted annihilation.

But there was just one problem The Queen was going to have. The Fenix twins. They had lost a lot. From their mother and father, to comrades and friends. To stand by and just take it all wasn't their style. They were fighters to the very end, and should they die…you bet your sweet asses they'd be taking the Locust down with them.

Shifting a glance to Captain Miller, the female Gear gave him a skeptic look before shaking her head no about the questions. It was relatively simple. Go in, lure them out and keep them busy. It wasn't going to be easy. But with Delta Squad with her, it should lure the Locust out…knowing that the man that defeated their General was going to be out there, along with his sister.

Turning her sights on the 'cherries', she grunted and spoke in a tone that nearly resembled Hoffman's, "Nut the hell up, boys."

This made the Delta Squad chortle, even Victor Hoffman managed a slight smirk. While none of the others inside the room understood…the rest of them did. It's exactly what Hoffman would say to ANY of them should they have a queasy, uncomfortable look upon their faces.

"Alright boys…" a pause, "and girl. We have a mission to fulfill and I expect 110 from each and every one of you! You're all dismissed." With that, Victor left, leaving the two squads…and Miller, inside the room to chatter.

"So it looks like we're on a mission together." she said blatantly, a hand tugging at the raven locks struggling hard to get out of it's ponytail, "Should be fun."

"Great…" Dominic started, his dark brown hues bouncing from Sera to Marcus, "twins working together. This really should be fun, if nothing else…interesting."

Baird stood up and clapped a hand on Sera's shoulder, "Hey…I'd work with her any time. I'm sure she won't make fun of me having to crawl around in the sewers with Wretch and Locust shit!"

Dom tried so hard not to snigger before answering, "I thought you were having a fucking party down there? At least…that's what you told me."

"I was being sarcastic, Locust-fodder!" Baird snapped, but let out a begrudged laugh nonetheless.

"Okay, boys…" Marcus said in his normal rough tone, "gear up. We'll meet you at the exit, Sera."

Snapping him a wink, she stretched and turned her sights on Miller once more, "Is there anything else we should know?" she inquired in a hushed tone. Miller shook his head, but continued to eye the female just as much as she eyed him, "Alright then. C'mon boys, it's time for Sierra Squad to do some dirty work."

Cracking her neck, she lead her squad out of the briefing room and towards the exit to wait for Delta. They'd need to stay under the light, and shoot any propane tanks that they came across. As long as they did that, and go through the buildings, then they should have no problem. But that was for WHEN they got to their destination. For now, they'd all hop into the APC, Baird having finally fixed the Junker after their last herald before the train. No doubt that Marcus would drive, she would end up using the UV Light. She hoped for rain, because that seemed to be the only time when the Kryll stayed out of the darkness. Why, they still didn't know.

"Alright, boys. When in the APC, you keep yourself inside and under the light as much as possible. Or else you'll be Kyrll food. Don't move, hell, don't even breathe if you don't have to. And don't fire unless Marcus or I tell you to. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." "Alright." she muttered, then saw Delta return in the Gear armor, "Ready to roll?"

"We're always ready." With a stern nod, they prepared into the APC for a journey into the war zone city.


	3. Let the Fun Begin

**Author's Note:** _Part three of this little diddy of a story, again...about four pages long on my Microsoft Word. The fun begins here, as Sierra and Delta Squard go into battle in hopes to distract the Locust Hordes into coming out while Wraith go in to retrieve the Resonator! Again, to those that are fans of Gears, this is a fanfic. It won't be exactly as you want it to be, but that's the fun thing about Fanfics. You can create it in however way you want it -- as long as it stays close enough to the general story. I hope all of you enjoy this post, I put a lot of effort into it...as did my co-writer. And yes, I have a co-writer whom wishes to remain silent until further notice. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gears of War, or Epic Games. I do not own any of the characters other than my own...which is Sera, all of Sierra Squad and Wolf, as well as Wraith ( whom technically belongs to my co-writer). __**Warning!!**__ This will contain violence and language. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read! Otherwise...enjoy._

**Gears of War**

**Chapter Three - Let the Fun Begin**

With the briefing done, throughout the entire compound squads that would be participating in this assignment we're being briefed by members of Military Intelligence. Six other COG units would be deploying themselves on the field along with Delta and Sierra. The amount of men and women they were placing meant the success of said mission was of the highest priority. It was expected that this mission succeed or they die trying. To the last man, woman and bullet until the insertion team retrieved the Hammer of Dawn laser designator. Like hounds out of hell, the APCs roared onto the corpse strewn ground.

Three others followed close behind, taking up formation behind the one that Delta and Sierra were taking. Accompanying squads were Wolf, Omega, Vandal, Foxtrot, Roughneck and Nova respectively. These would be the "bait" that would set up a perimeter a couple blocks from the suspected tunnel of which the precious designator was taken.

Inside the lead APC, it was clear that Sera's new "cherries" were nervous. Within the tight confines, buckled with thick yellow/black striped restraints did each member find something to do to keep their minds off the upcoming battle. Unlike the hardened veterans that seemed so relax, even daring to catch a few minutes of sleep...joking...laughing! At a time like this?! Nikolai kept tapping his boot against the metal floor while the massive Jerome kept flicking the on and off switch on his chain bayonet. In their minds, they couldn't figure out how calm and composed each member was. Their squad leader didn't seem at all scared, nor were anyone else in their squad. Delta even seemed like they were enjoying themselves! The one they call the "Cole Train" was talking adamantly about Thrashball to the one they call "Baird" who seems to have no interest in what he's saying and the one they call "Dom" snoozing lightly in the back against the rear hatch.

Suddenly the comms speakers within the APC crackled to life, "Well, well, well...if it isn't the glory dogs of Delta. It's fine time to have us some real heroes with us, ain't it boys?" a mocking voice sneered with the accompanying sounds of hoots and calls in the background. It was Sgt. Gavi Loken of Wolf Squad, Deltas "rival". "Hell, maybe we should just have a barbeque and have Delta do our job." Boys being boys. "How about a bet eh? Whoever bags the most Locusts buys the rounds if and when we get back eh?"

"You're on." Dom said with a large grin as his eyes fluttered open.

Marcus grunted and peered at him from the side, "You're kidding, right?" Biting down on her bottom lip, Aasera suppressed the laugh as her gaze shifted between the two best friends, a small, seemingly fragile hand moving up into her raven locks. "Because you still owe me twenty bucks." her brother said as he fiddled with his Gnasher, inserting the shells out of sheer boredom.

Dom opened his mouth to say something, then shut it and grunted.

"That's okay…" Sera started, licking her dry lips as they reached their destination, "I'll take all the kills for you. I could really use a cold one…or hard liquor…"

"Sera…." Marcus drawled, peering at her in that overly protective way that a brother does.

Grunting and waggling her brow at Baird, who laughed and said something about 'that's my future wife' to Cole and got Marcus' hand to the back of his head. Once the APC came to a complete stop, Marcus and Sera hopped out, their heavy boots thudding fiercely against the ground.

"So what were you saying, Loken?" she said in a tone that resembled her brother's drawling tone.

The man smirked and sized her up just as she did the same to him. Now, because she was Marcus' sister, she got a lot of shit before, while, and after he got out of the prison. Most thought her incapable of doing a man's job, and when she proved them wrong…she was automatically taken in like a sister to them.

A very large grin curved on her face as she tipped her head back, "How about you and I see how many we kill. If you lose…I get your leave time. That is to say, we ever get out of this shithole." she wagered.

Loken's smirk remained as he wagered something a little more heftier than leave time, seeing as NONE of them would be getting any at any point in the next couple of years. While some sniggered, the Delta Squad leered…and Sera, well, she just wore an expression that stated she wouldn't be losing any time soon.

"And just to make sure you don't cheat…we'll make sure a Geobot stays right behind you. Hey Baird, can you hack into it and make sure it does what it's supposed to do as well as record how many he kills?" the dark-haired vixen asks as she kicks her heel idly against the ground.

Baird continued to leer at Loken before nodding his head sternly and moving to one of the Geobots that belonged to Loken and his squad. Marcus grumbled and pulled his sister aside, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Nodding, her eyes never left the man as her grin got wider, and more frightening, "I've never been more certain. Alright, perhaps we should all get ready to go on in?"

The APCs screeched to a roaring halt as they reached their destination. Men and women dismounted their vehicles, all of them armed to the teeth and ready to raise hell. Eight squads, Loken's own Wolf Squad joined up with Delta and Sierra, exchanging a warm "greeting" before the battle started. Not all of the Gears were armed with Lancers, some fielded the Gnasher and even a couple had a Longshot sniper rifle. At least half of them carried a Locust scrounged weapon, let it be the Hammerburst to a torque bow.

Quickly they dispersed to their pre assigned positions, the APCs parked in the back for a quick and speedy get away. Already the ground was trembling, already the Locusts were aware of human feet treading upon what used to be a flourishing city...now, nothing but a necropolis...a city of the dead. Magnificent buildings that would have stretched to the skies were husks of their former glory...vehicles lay strewn about mangled and the road themselves littered with debris. All around them…the signs of humanities struggle to survive were apparent.

All the COG soldiers comms came alive as Colonel Hoffman's gruff toned voice tickled in their ear. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to earn your pay. We have detected a steady seismic activity in your vicinity so you know what that means. Good luck to you all. Hoffman out."

"All right! Let's give them hell!" Snarled Loken as he positioned his squad inside the burnt out ruins of a cafe to Sierras left, of course on her right wing was Delta, positioned behind a barricade of destroyed cars.

The ground was becoming ever more shaky, her 'cherries' nervously scanned the ruined city...eyes darting to every sound...shrieks, guttural growls that seemed to echo all around them. Then it happened.

"Oh shit! Locusts! A fuck load of them!" a Gear from Omega Squad cried, followed by the chaotic roar of a Lancer.

Suddenly, they came. The air was filled with the deafening roar of gunfire, explosions and curses. Rounds, both COG and Locusts crisscrossed through the sky. The Horde came, charging without fear nor hesitation. The first wave of drones, roaring with weapons firing. They badly outnumbered the gears, yet their lack of intelligence and the fact that they were simply cannon fodder was one of their greatest weaknesses.

"Pour it on! Pour it on!" cried a Gear from Foxtrot.

"Get some! Get some! Get some!" Roared Izzy as his Lancer roared in his hands, blasting a Drone in the face...but one of many more.

Now all they had to do was hold the line...hold until the crazy SOB's that were sent after the Hammer of Dawn came back to the surface. By the time the Gears had set up position and made themselves known within the shadows of a massive burned out business tower...something moved. At first, one could mistaken it as a trick of the eye…but no...it wasn't. Or was it?

Patiently waiting, inserted by a Stealth Raven ahead of the COG Gears did the insertion team make it's move. They moved like specters in a graveyard, using not only the shadows as their shield from Locust eyes, but the newly and secretly developed light-bending active camouflage. Powered by a small generator installed into their specialized armor, this field could bend light around their user rendering them all but invisible. of course when they moved, one could notice a distorted image moving about. Just one of many specialist devices that this insertion team was equipped. After all, they were going into the belly of the proverbial beast and required the latest and best equipment that COG minds could offer.

They paused for a moment, another large horde of freaks making way to the battle only blocks away. After a pause, at an unspoken word did the camouflaged team sprint to the massive emergence hole. God knew what else was being summoned to the fight, and the active camo's power source could only sustain itself so long. Spying the energy counter, he still had about twenty to twenty five minutes left of power. After that, they'd have to entirely rely on their stealth and evasion skills.

The beacon that was beeping constantly on his ocular sensor kept a steady pulse. That pulse was the locator that was built into each Hammer of Dawn designator as a fail safe. Just in case illegal tampering was detected, it would self destruct, but alas...said self destruct must be inoperable due to the Horde being able to get possession of it. The massive Locust made cavern seemed empty for now, and it was then one of the infiltrators deactivated his camouflage. Even without the personal cloaking field, the person was a shadow. Unlike the heavily armored gears that were commonly seen, this particular person wore a bodysuit of the deepest black, atop of that did he wear what seemed like a scaled down and even lighter form fitting version of the standard Gear battle armor.

The specter's face was hidden by a full face mask, a re-breather system across the mans nose and mouth. His eyes covered by specialized ocular arrays that gave off an eerie green glow, a thin red laser beamed out…moving where his head moved. Around him, the rest of his squad deactivated their cloak suits and with only a few quick and silent hand gestures, did they descend into the mouth of hell itself. "Command, Wraith is making descent acknowledge." Into the massive Locust made hole did Specialist Seth Raldoran lead his unit in hopes of reaching the Hammer before it fell into the wrong hands.

Now was not the time to joke and play around, albeit randomly screaming out how many kills a person had, it was still done in all seriousness. Quick on her feet, Sera slammed her shoulder up against a desecrated van and peered out from the side, her Torque Bow clicking to life as it charged and prepared to fire. Honey-brown hues squinted, her bottom lip betwixt pearly white teeth as she concentrated and aimed from afar. Firing the bow, the explosive head stuck to a Sniper and, even as it struggled to pull the bow out, exploded into tiny Locusts bits that the Kryll would feed on later in the night. Grinning from ear-to-ear, the Fenix twin went for her next target.

Chaos. That's what you'd call this particular moment. Everyone was everywhere, each squad spread out…but Delta remained close to Sierra, just like Sierra remained close to Delta.

Sniffing, she grunted and made a noise, turning ever so gracefully as one of her team muttered, "What the hell is that smell?!"

Replacing the Torque with her Lancer she revved up the bayonet just in time for a wretch to lunge onto Jerome's back, connecting with it and sawing it in half. Luckily, Jerome had managed to slice it's hands off his shoulders just when the jagged teeth of Aasera's chainsaw had hit the Wretch.

"That smell, just so you know…is either a wretch or a Locust. Keep your eyes peeled, your ears open…and always, ALWAYS be prepared!!" she spat, returning to her spot to see the Locust moving in. "SHIT! Fall back! FALL BACK!!" Sera hollered, waving them all away…yet blind firing like mad at the same time, even managing to take down a few Drones, and a Theron Guard.

But suddenly, as Marcus screeched at her from across the way, she felt a something punch into her shoulder, then a flaring pain that made her eyes water up. Still, Fenix ignored it and grunted for everyone to keep moving as she backed up and continued to fire. As a last herald before going into hiding, she lunged and tagged a locust in the arm with a frag then hightailed it just in time for when the grenade went off. Marcus pulled her all the way back and barked out at Jack, "Jack…we need medical aid here!!"

Sera snorted and slapped her brother, "I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound, for god's sakes!" she shouted. Still, she took the medical aide and peered at her brother. "Tell me I at least cleared it?" she asked.

Marcus and Baird grinned strongly, "I'd say you just added about ten to fifteen to your already high score." Marcus said, staring at her with pride and worry.

"Niiiiice." she drawled, "Have the guys gotten out yet?"

"No…but they don't have much time left."


	4. A Worthy Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **Another post. About four and a half pages long. This is dedicated to the awesome fucking Sunday at Comic Con, and the fact that I actually got to meet the voice...and the man, behind COLE TRAIN!! He's such a cuddler! ;) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Epic Games or Gears of War. Wish I did, but I don't. Violence and use of strong language. I do not own Gears of War or EPIC games. This is only a fanfic...one that I can be creative with all I want. Have issues? Don't come to me with them. So read, enjoy...or don't. It's up to you.**

**Gears of War**

**Chapter Four - A Worthy Sacrifice**

On the surface, there was no joking about when the bullets were flying and there was someone out trying to kill you. The tally they were reaping upon the Locust surely would have caused any HUMAN led attack to flounder, but these weren't humans...these were locusts. With blind orders they would walk into a deathtrap if their commander, let alone the queen, decreed that. For they were expendable and it wasn't sarcasm to say that literally a hundred Locusts would be thrown at one Gear. Bodies were being stacked along the boulevards and open spaces were the unending advances of the Horde...Locust bodies at that. Yet, even under murderous fire they advanced...and it's not like they hadn't managed to hurt the humans as well.

Amongst the Drones were some of the more "specialized" and if not slightly or more intelligent versions of their foot soldiers. Mixed with the mass of drones, Boomers provided heavy fire support with their Boomshots. Explosions fountained around the COG positions, either by chance or actual skill by one of the Boomers did one land a high explosive upon Vandal squads position on the second floor, killing Private Dietrich and severely wounding Corporal Ferro. Thankfully that'd be the Boomers only success as practically all of them were picked off from the rooftops by Gears armed with Longshots. Still, that wasn't their only problems for Locusts had their own Snipers as well.

Watching and striking at opportune moments, from Omega Squad, 2nd Lt. Gorman was killed, his throat torn out as he was about to sprint into cover. PFC Willis from Foxtrot was severely wounded in the hip as he picked off the last Boomer ( to which said sniper was taken care of by Sera). A rare sight did a pair of Theron Guards try and turn the tide. These highly intelligent beings, ruthless and merciless tried to get in close enough to use their torque bow. Pvt. Sanchez of Nova would find out the hard way an explosive tipped arrow punched into his left arm, shearing it off in a fountain of blood.

Thankfully the explosive tipped arrow failed to arm and detonate that could have killed him outright. Even through the pain, the Gear cursed and fought with only his stub pistol sidearm as a "Doc" Weaver from Roughneck managed to get to him, bandaging up his socket and evacuating him to one of the APCs that also had Cpl. Ferro. Once again, thanks to Sera, one was killed and the last…killed by Sgt.Loken from his own Longshot he carried with him.

The tide was ever coming closer and closer, hell so close that the Wretches unleashed were close enough to be effective, Jerome from Sera's own squad almost lost his life to the screeching freak. It was becoming apparent that their position was slowly becoming dangerous. From Sera's position it was apparent that they couldn't hold and as she gave warning, the remaining squads pulled back.

"Fighting retreat! Vandal, Nova, Foxtrot and Omega pull back to the courtyard! Wolf, Sierra, Delta with me!" Snarled Captain Frost of Roughneck as he pulled those assigned squads into a position where they could provide effective cover fire for the retreating squads.

Gears of Vandal, Nova, Foxtrot and Omega scurried from their positions, keeping their heads low as they hauled ass. Rounds ripped into the air and around them, even though the Locusts couldn't generally shoot for crap, the weight of fire would eventually catch someone. A Gear from Omega jerked as multiple rounds punched into his back, throwing him face down into the ground. The Cog soldier was about to get up, unsteadily, when a Sniper shot him dead in the back of the head. Another Gear was shot and wounded, defiantly rolling onto her back as she fired her stub pistol in defiance as a fellow comrade pulled her to safety.

"Shit! We can't keep this up forever!" Sgt. Loken growled as he fired another long full auto burst into the Horde that simply never stopped coming.

Drones thrashed and jerked like puppets on strings as human bullets tore into them. It was apparent that they were gradually losing ground...fighting then retreating...fighting then retreating. More and more of them seemed to be coming…it'd be only time until they were wiped out or couldn't hold the line and cut and run.

"Command! Come in, this is Captain Frost! We're losing Gears out here! How much fucking longer is this going to take?!" Frost growled into his earpiece as he fought.

A Gear beside him was thrown back, as if yanked by a chain. Miraculously the soldier got back up, his helmet dented in his hand. "Holy fuck.." he breathed as he ran a hand across his bare head for any sign damage. A puff of crimson as his head exploded, another casualty.

"Sarge! Sarge!" Cried out Jerome from Sera's own squad, looking her way at every chance he got as he fired his Lancer into a lightning quick pack of Wretches. "We've got incoming!!"

The Drones managed to keep the Gears busy as their quicker fleet of foot brethren known as Wretches closed the gap on their flanks. Letting out an ear bursting shriek did they scurry, eager to get their jagged teeth and claws into human flesh. Meanwhile, deep within the enemies own lair, the Wraith Squad moved as swiftly and silently as possible. Twice did they have to pause, twice did they have to don on their active camouflage as hundreds more filled the tunnel to the surface.

Like spectators watching a mass exodus, did lumbering Drones, Boomers, Snipers, and even a Berserker pass by, with struggling minions trying to keep her in check. Thankfully the stealth suits and armor were impregnated with a special type of anti-pheromone shielding that masked their scent or they surely would be feeling the Berserkers wrath. They were getting closer and closer, the pulsing beacon was quickening as the squad neared it's target. When given the chance, Wraith deactivated their suits and prowled forward, stalking along the shadows and every once and awhile…dropping small hair sized beacons so that they could find their way back through this maze of underground tunnels.

As they rounded carefully a sharp curved tunnel, they saw it. The Hammer of Dawn designator was being carried off...beneath heavy guard. Escorting their lost prize were four towering monsters. At casual glance, one might have mistaken these as simple Drones had they not heed to the small, but important details. One wore a long crimson leather like coat and metal masked helm and trailing behind him were three larger but almost the same looking Locust (save for a lack of a crimson red coat) in his wake.

A Theron Guard with three Sentinels, the more cunning and intelligent species of Locusts. Once more, Seth made a few hand gestures for no words were needed. _I'll take the leader, the rest take the Sentinels. Phase knives only. _With that, each member withdrew from their shoulder sheathes, these lean and mean and slender blades. The length of the blade glowed a slight tinge of blue as energy hummed lightly along it's deadly edge. These knives could easily punch into thick Locust flesh and even armor.

Swiftly they moved almost soundlessly, stalking carefully closer and closer to the unsuspecting group. Seth and his team began to close in for the kill, through the eerie green lenses of his goggles he found himself literally amongst the group. Each member had selected a target and as one would they strike. The foul stink of their hides seemed to permeate through his re-breather mask, and he realized how close he was to his target, a breathes distance away. At one last unspoken signal did the Wraiths strike. A hand finding purchase on the collar of each armored Theron gripping them back and downwards and punching their energized blades into the back of their skulls. The phase knives cracked and sparked as it met the massive guards thick armor, but quickly and easily punched through as designed.

A sick smell of cooking brain matter wisped from the back of each freaks head as the hot blade met flesh and organ...sizzling. Not one had a chance, not one had time to react. Like massive oaks did they fall to the ground, hundreds of pound each of now cooling Locust at their feet. Deactivating the blade and wiping it along his thigh did Seth re sheathe his knife. Picking up the Hammer, he tapped into his personal comms net. "Command, we have the package…returning to surface for extract."

"Shit!" Baird cried out as his Lancer jammed up.

The smart blonde tossing it to the side until he could get back to command and fix it. Until then, he scooped up the Hammer Burst and peered over the road barrier, idly looking at Marcus and Sera with worry on his face. It was very interesting to see the man like this, for he rarely cared for anyone. Smart, albeit whiney, but a good man to have on your team. Mind you, Fenix and him didn't get along at first…but Marcus had proved himself to be a great leader. It was a long story, but Damon Baird knew Sera before he ever came across Marcus. The two volunteered together when Emergence Day started. At that time, her last name wasn't Fenix.

"You okay?" he asked Aasera with general concern.

The female Gear tipped her head to the side, remaining for the most part still as Jack continued to repair her like the good geobot that it was. "Yeah." she muttered with a half-smile, her gaze shifting around the corner to pinpoint how bad it truly was out there.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled…a sure sign that another Emergence Hole was being created. And this time, out of the mouth of hell came not only your normal Drones, but Boomers and Snipers…and, her least favorite, a Berserker. And man-oh-man, did she look pissed.

"We have a problem. A big problem. I take that back, several big problems. We have three Boomers, a few Snipers, a gang load of Drones…and a Berserker." she spoke, "The others are easily remedied. But without that Hammer of Dawn, we cannot take out that Berserker!"

Marcus nodded as he scrubbed a hand over his head, tipping his head out much like his sister had to see the big picturesque problem. A plan was forming in his head, one that easily matched Sera's. Mirroring the grin that appeared on her face, the Fenix twins got into position. Marcus crouched towards an open truck, gesturing for Dom to throw him a propane tank. After that, he shifted the truck into gear and gave it a push, then rolled back into safety.

"I suggest everyone stay in cover." Sera barked as she moved her body and started up the Torque Bow, the clicking of the weapon tensing up…and when you thought it was about to go off on it's own, she pulled the trigger and watched as the arrow stuck to the propane tank.

If any of the other squad's were watching, they'd see a chain reaction. First, the truck plowed into some drones, taking them down with relative ease. It came to a stop when it hit a boomer, who peered at it and drawled out the word, "Booooom."

Sera's face lit up as she nodded, "Boom is right, mother fucker." Then the torque arrow exploded, which exploded the propane tank…and then the truck blew up…taking out all three Boomers and the Snipers that was watching the entire thing rather stupidly.

Unfortunately, that left a very riled up Berserker with no minions to keep her in place. The dark-haired Gear swore beneath her breath as she rolled out. Marcus lunged for her, but she was too quick and agile.

"Damn it, Sera! Get back here! Fuck…Baird! Find out what's going on with Wraith Squad!" Marcus barked grumpily, blind firing at the Berserker in hopes to get her damn attention. Unfortunately, Sera was too busy revving her chainsaw, keeping it's attention on her rather than anyone else.

Baird grunted as he spoke to Command, who told him that Wraith had the Resonator and were coming back. "Good! Because we have a Berserker out here…and one of our own is Ballroom fucking Dancing with it! So hurry up!" Dom and Cole helped Marcus in firing, knowing that it was a fruitless attempt seeing Sera was closer to the damn titan.

Sera grunted and rolled, ducking beneath another powerful swing that would have definitely broke her in two if she weren't so quick. Unfortunately, the pain from her shoulder flared to life every single time she rolled and slammed up against something. Not that it mattered, seeing as she had to keep it's attention on her at all times…at least until someone could figure out what to do.

The Angry Titan stormed over to her, trying in a vain attempt to take her down but missing just the same. The Fenix twin lucked out when a couple of drones came out of their hiding spots. It distracted the Berserker long enough for her to dodge roll to the side and around the corner…where an Emergence Hole sat.

"Oh fuck me!" she cried, picking up a Gnasher on the ground and pulling the trigger, pumping and pulling as Wretches and Drones climbed out of the hole. Her last attempt was throwing a Frag into it and sealing it shut, then throwing out a smoke grenade to roll and slam into the ground/wall near the large lumbering Berserker.

When the smoke would finally clear, she would be royally fucked…but at least she saved a lot of men. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She was losing blood, having got another injury from a Grenadier's Gnasher…the spray hitting her in the side as she rolled away after throwing that Frag into the Emergence Hole. Grunting, her pale face lifted, the smoke was starting to clear…and in the smoke could she see the very large Titan stomping towards her.

"Fuck you…" she spat, clearly sounding much like her brother as she used what was left in the Gnasher she carried.

"Marcus, hold out a little longer damn it. The insertion team is almost to the surface!" barked Colonel Hoffman over the comm.

Things were getting 'hairier' than a Drones backside. Ammunition was starting to get quite low to the point where other Gears were scavenging the dead and the defeated for anything that could kill a Locust.

"Brace!" Yelled a Gear from Wolf as he flung a pair of well placed fragmentation grenades in front of the rushing Wretches.

The explosion from both instantly vaporized a couple and shredded a handful with razor sharp shrapnel. A couple amongst them were the self destructive Wretches that went off killing another handful. The nasty little bastards swarmed their flanks to which Roughneck and Wolf were desperately fighting to prevent from being overrun.

It was looking really bad, ESPECIALLY, when the earth trembled once more when ANOTHER Emergence Hole was formed thus spilling out MORE Horde freaks into the field. "Captain! Captain! We ought to pull back sir, we ought to get the f-"cried a Gear, but he wouldn't be able to finish his sentence as he disappeared in an explosion from a Boomer. Captain Frost was thrown into the air, crashing hard against the side of the building unconscious.

"The Captain's down!" Someone cried, and it was bad enough that their other officer was killed leaving only the Sergeants. Instantly, Sgt. Marcus Fenix took over with the loss of the COGs officers. "Fenix?! Where the hell is Frost?!" barked Hoffman on the other comms bead.

Marcus ducked as a few Hammerburst rounds punched into the wall behind him where his head might have been a fraction of a second ago. "Captain Frost is unconscious and the Lieutenant is dead sir."

"You've got to hold damn it. Fight to the last man, woman and bullet damn it! I'll try and reroute some reinforcements but hold the line!"

Marcus flashed his teeth in an angry snarl but acknowledged. "Yes _sir_." He replied.

"As of now, your in command Marcus. Hoffman out."

Marcus looked over to Dom who was listening to the entire conversation over the din of battle and shared that grim look. It was then that he looked over to his twin sister's position and just in time to when she spoke of doing something…simply...crazy! Before he could order her to stop, the other Fenix broke from her position. He cursed beneath his breathe as he yelled "COVER FIRE! Hit those sons of bitches!!" Rising from the lip of rubble he was sheltering behind, throwing a frag.

An explosion rocked the streets as Drones were tossed or shredded by the explosion. They had nothing, nothing to bring down the Berserker as it took it's rage out on poor little Sera. Lancer rounds bounced off the female warriors thick hide like rain drops, even the hard hitting stinging punch of a Longshot didn't seem to phase the massive female as it tried to kill Sera.

Marcus couldn't stand by and watch his sister fight a losing battle, she was lucky but her luck wouldn't sustain her long. He revved up his bayonet, his steely eyes on the last fragment of his living family...he couldn't afford to lose her...not after the loss of his own father and, after his reunion with Sera to find out the how's and why's, mother. The war had consumed enough Fenixs and he'd be damned if the last of his kin perished while he stood there. He wouldn't just stand there...he NEEDED to do something. ANYTHING!

His friend snatched him by the thick shoulder of his armor and pulled him back as he tried to climb over the pile of rubble. "Damnit Marcus! You'll get killed! If you die we'll all get pasted!" As bad it sounded, Dom was right. Every one of these soldiers were expendable and it was their service to the greater good of humanity to which their lives were being given...even if one of these brave fighters were family.

Yet as the male Fenix turned to face Dom, his facial features were twisted in anger and despair...THAT was Sera out there...alone. Tears stung at his eyes as he yelled at the remaining line of COG soldiers. "Make every shot count! No blind firing! I want every bullet to be a kill,you hear me?!" He looked at the distant figure that was his sister and watching in absolute fear as the teeming mass of Locusts slowly began to surround her.


End file.
